Latvibrator
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: This story contains the usage of Latvia as a vibrator. Just sayin'.


**Author's Note: **I'd first like to thank the person who gave me this idea, and then I just want to say that I hope I got the characters right. I've never written Raivis and I don't feel I'm all that great with Ivan.

**Title:** Latvibrator

**Characters: **Russia/Ivan, Latvia/Raivis

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or even the idea of the Latvibrator.

Raivis was pacing worriedly in the kitchen. Ivan was home late and that was never a good thing. He figured that the man was either out drink or else he was buying new... "toys." Raivis shuddered, unsure of which option he would prefer. Neither of them would be pleasant for him, at any rate... He could try and run, but that would only make things worse when Ivan finally did catch up with him, and he did want to be able to walk on his own when Ivan was done with him.

Raivis was startled from his thoughts when the door slammed open. He was in the middle of yet another lap around the kitchen(he'd lost count after 150), and because of how the whole house shook when the door hit the wall, the little man assumed that there was a new dent in the recently fixed wall.

"Raivis~" slurred a drunken voice.

That answered one question, at least. Ivan had been drinking.

"I-in here," the Latvian boy said, knowing it was best just to let Ivan have what he wanted.

Ivan walked into the room, a giant grin plastered on his childish face. That deceiving face. To an outsider, one who didn't know Ivan, the man looked innocent, but Raivis knew differently. He had lived with the Russian for years, endured all the tortures the man had inflicted upon him and went along with his drunken whims. Nothing had been happening recently, though, so Raivis had gotten his hopes up that maybe Ivan had changed. Maybe he was done with torturing the Latvian with that deranged smile on his face, all the while telling him that it was for his own good. Maybe Ivan's drunken escapades were over. At least, that's what he had hoped. But those hopes came crashing down as Ivan leaned down to peer into his eyes. Raivis could smell the alcohol on the huge man's breath (which got rid of any possible lingering doubt about why Ivan was home so late) and that scent combined with the maniacal glint in those violet eyes had Raivis flinching away.

"What is wrong?" asked the heavily accented voice as a hand clamped down on Raivis' shoulder. "You're shaking like a leaf."

Of _course_ he was shaking! The Russian terrified him and the two of them were face to face! Why _wouldn't_ he be shaking? Especially since Ivan was normally doing terrible things to him.

"N-nothing's wrong," he stuttered nonetheless. "I'm perfectly f-fine and glad t-to see you home s-safely."

"Raivis is too kind," Ivan said, pulling said man into a too-tight hug.

"Y-you're crushing m-my ribs," Raivis barely managed to say with the last breath of air he'd managed to get in before Ivan caught him in the overwhelming embrace.

Laughing heartily, Ivan let him go and patted him roughly on the back. Raivis cringed each time the massive palm made contact, but Ivan was oblivious. That didn't surprise the slighter man at all. What _did_ surprise him, though, is that rather than making the petite man miserable, Ivan merely ruffled his hair and then stumbled into the living room, humming a Russian drinking song.

Confused and still trembling, Raivis followed. He watched as Ivan fell onto the couch and then struggled until he made it into a sitting position. "You are still shaking," Ivan commented once he was upright again.

"Uhmm... I'm cold," Raivis quickly lied.

"Come. Sit," Ivan said in a commanding tone, patting his lap.

Not entirely sure if he wanted to, but knowing that it was better for him if he just listened, Raivis gingerly sat on the large man's lap, as indicated, quivering worse than before.

Ivan wrapped both arms around the trembling man's waist, pulling him closer and then putting his chin on his shoulder. "I will keep you warm," he mumbled, hot breath blowing across Raivis' neck.

Nodding stiffly, Raivis leaned into Ivan, body taut as if it knew the predator was near and it was ready to run.

The two men sat like that for awhile, the Latvian tense with tremors running through his body and the Russian holding him tight. It didn't last too terribly long, though, before Raivis realized that something was off. He could feel something poking him, which only caused his trembling to worsen to near vibrations, which, in turn, caused the object poking him to get harder.

"I-is that...?" Raivis began before trailing off.

"Da," Ivan replied, a smile playing across his lips. "Wanna fix it for me?"

Raivis made a noise of surprise, his shaking growing impossibly worse.

Ivan groaned in pleasure, relaxing his grip on the smaller man, letting him rub against his crotch just right as he shook.

"I-Ivan?" Raivis sqeaked, eyes going wide as he tried to turn to look at the man, shifting right over his crotch and eliciting another groan from the drunken man.

Suddenly, Ivan's hands were on his hips, pushing Raivis down as he ground his hips upward, moaning from the friction it caused.

"W-wait," Raivis said, voice breathy from suppressing the sudden lust in his voice.

Ivan's grip tightened again and he looked very exasperated as he waited just as he was asked.

Raivis didn't want to face away any longer, so he turned in Ivan's lap, facing him and straddling his hips. He was still frightened and trembling, but knew it was best to just go along with it... and some part of him really wanted to.

Ivan grinned, and held onto his hips again, grinding. His eyes became half lidded as he enjoyed the feeling, moaning as Raivis joined in the movements, increasing Ivan's pleasure and creating more for himself as well. The two of them kept at it, getting more and more turned on. It was getting unbearable for Ivan, feeling Raivis move around on him like this. He wanted more.

When his shirt was first tugged off, Raivis was surprised. He probably would have blushed as well, if it weren't for the fact that the blood he needed for that was keeping his erection up. Once he'd gotten over the initial shock of parting with the shirt, he began to undress Ivan as well. While it was difficult because the two wanted to continue to get some form of relief from their hard members and so they kept in constant motion, they did eventually end up naked.

Pushing Raivis down onto the couch, a glint of lust covering up the drunken haze in his eyes, Ivan crawled over him. He spread the smaller man's legs, one of which draped onto the floor while the other rested on the back of the couch. Unsure of whether or not he could wait, Ivan immediately started pressing his hard on into Raivis' too-small hole.

With a loud cry, Raivis tensed up "Wait!" he cried, tears pouring from his eyes. He wasn't prepared for this! Ivan was far too big to just go at it like that, and it was going to tear the Latvian apart.

Somehow, the cry managed to get through to Ivan's drunk, lust hazed mind. He stopped and looked down questioningly at the shaking man below him.

"P-please," Raivis begged, and that along with his shaking only served to make Ivan's need increase. "L-let me stretch myself first."

After a moment of thought, Ivan uttered one word. "Nyet."

Feeling like his heart was going to break, Raivis pushed futilely at the large, unmovable mass above him. He didn't want to bleed. Not tonight.

"Stop struggling," Ivan whispered dangerously, causing Raivis to shake harder with fear. Once he got around the moans that made their way from his mouth, Ivan continued, "I only meant that I wanted to do it myself."

"O-oh," Raivis said lamely, trying to calm down. Because he was so focused on calming himself, he didn't register at first when Ivan placed his fingers in front of his face until he heard a growl from the man. Slowly, he took the digits into his mouth, slowly running his tongue over each individual one. The whole time his mouth was coating Ivan's fingers, his face was set into an innocent look that just _screamed_ 'fuck me.'

With a groan, Ivan mumbled, "Enough," before moving his hand down between Raivis' legs and inserted the first saliva covered finger. Moving surprisingly slow, Ivan stretched the entrance, watching as Raivis squirmed, wanting more but too embarrassed and scared to say anything. After quite a bit of time, Raivis was stretched fully, so Ivan removed his fingers, eliciting a whine of protest from the supine man.

Ivan chuckled a bit and guided his erection back to the now-prepared hole. He slid in slowly while a long, drawn out moan came from his lips, chorusing with the one from the man he'd just entered.  
Too horny and in need of release to continue teasing, Ivan started thrusting right away. At first, he went slow, but the moment he hit Raivis' prostate and sent the man into a fit of pleasured screams and loud moans of ecstasy, the thrusts quickened and got harder, then rougher. It didn't take long for the Latvian to cum, getting even tighter around the Russian. At that moment, it all became too much for Ivan-the sounds the man was making, the look on his face, the tightness around Ivan's throbbing cock-all these things overwhelmed him and he snapped his hips forward one last time, releasing his load into the abused anus of the other man, who was still basking in the glow of his own orgasm.

Though he was exhausted, Ivan wasn't quite ready to just fall asleep. He let his eyes roam over Raivis' cum covered body and even leaned down to lick some up, which caused Raivis to blush, the cutest uke look on his face. Then, he pulled out, listening to the uncomfortable whimper from the other, and then watching as the cum leaked out of the puckered entrance. It would stain the couch, but he didn't really care. He would just loom over Toris until the man broke down, saying it was impossible to completely remove the stain.

Finally, he was completely satisfied. Laying back on the couch with Raivis in his arms, Ivan felt at peace. He pulled a blanket over them and fell asleep without a thought to the hell they'd be in when they woke up. Both would have to scrub off the dried cum, Raivis would be sore and Ivan would have a horrible hangover. But until then, sleep it was.


End file.
